Cicatrices Parte I
by fermonterob
Summary: Lemmon. Romione. Pequeña historia dividida en dos partes. Después de la batalla.


**_Cicatrices Parte I_**

 **HOLA CHIC S! Se que he tardado mucho, pero aquí esta el fanfic romione con lemmon que les prometí lo dividí EN DOS PARTES.**

 **Disfrútenlo no sin antes decirles unas cositas pero iré al grano**

 **Todo tiene una razón de ser en este fic:**

 **Quería llegar a 7 momentos perdidos, así como son 7 libros, 7 Weasley, 7 años en Hogwarts, 7 Horrocruxes,7 Potters. Para tomarme una pausa de los fanfics y seguir trabajando con mi historia original que se llama Los iguales también se atraen, que pronto publicaré y espero que les guste muchito.**

 **Hay guiños de mis otros momentos perdidos Cambios, Lo siento, etc. y de una famosa canción que se me hace tan Romione. Para las que me pedían declaraciones de amor en aquellos fics, ahora es cuando.**

 **El título es referencia a las cicatrices en los brazos de ambos (libro y película)**

 **Como está 90% basado en hechos del libro y 10% en hechos de la película. Todos sabemos que el Ron del libro es un gran personaje, algo diferente al que muestran e las películas, demuestra demasiada valentía, no es ningún cobarde, tiene el espíritu de aventura muy marcado, siento que es más osado y no oculta tanto sus sentimientos. Por eso para quien no ha leído los libros no se sorprendan de que Ron no sea tan cucharita de té como en las pelis. En verdad lean a Ron lo amarán.**

 **CONTIENE LEMMON, pero no esperen porno.**

 **Aunque como mencioné antes, en el libro Ron es más valiente, etc., pero no deja de ser torpe para algunos asuntos. Yo así veo esta relación, como sinónimo de pureza e inexperiencia del primer amor (por eso me ilusiona tanto) que en el caso de ellos es el primero y el único, ya que hay que aceptar que ellos ya estaban enganchados desde antes de Krum o Lavender (el hilo rojo, el hilo rojo) me parece maravilloso esto , estoy llorando.**

 **Nota: Podrán reconocer un fragmento Las reliquias de la muerte, antes del epílogo(en cursiva), justo a partir de ahí comienza mi historia :D**

 **GRACIAS POR TODO SU CARIÑO Y SUS LECTURAS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA PRIMERA PARTE Y POSTERIORMENTE LA SEGUNDA DONDE VIENE LA ACCIÓN ;)**

Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

 **CICATRICES Parte I**

Esa varita genera más problemas que beneficios —dijo Harry—. Y sinceramente —dio la espalda a los retratos; ya sólo pensaba en la cama con dosel que lo esperaba en la torre de Gryffindor, y se preguntó si Kreacher podría subirle un bocadillo—, ya he cubierto el cupo de problemas que tenía asignado en esta vida.

−Pero que no se olvide− dijo Harry volviéndose de nuevo mirando a Dumbledore, pero dirigiéndose a todos los directores que miraban desde sus retratos. -que no lo habría logrado sin ellos− En ese momento tomaba la mano de Hermione y posaba la otra mano en el hombro de Ron.

−En efecto Harry, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger estuvieron contigo desde el principio y se quedaron hasta el final. No me equivoqué cuando te dije que habían demostrado ser dignos de confianza− Dumbledore hizo una pausa mirándolos por encima de sus gafas de media luna, mientras los directores los vitoreaban nuevamente, hasta que se detuvieron cuando este prosiguió en un tomo más alto y ceremonioso:

−Admirable valentía, coraje, determinación y amistad incondicional demostró señor Weasley. Desde que vi al pequeño genio del ajedrez, al lado de Harry Potter después de salvar la piedra filosofal, supe que él no habría podido elegir mejor amigo, para meterse en problemas y salir de ellos. Gracias por contribuir con su temple a ganar esta batalla. Bien dicen que Weasley es nuestro rey− finalizó el ex director dando unos sonoros aplausos que fueron acompañados por cientos de los cuadros con directores emocionados. Cuando los aplausos hubieron cesado después de dejar a Ron tan rojo y eufórico. El hombre de la barba plateada lo miró desde su retrato compartiendo azules miradas: −Y siento mucho lo de su hermano, pero me tendrá que entender si yo me alegro de tener algo de divertida compañía, de alguien que ahora, también es un héroe.

Ron apretaba los labios tratando de reprimir las lágrimas de satisfacción en su pecho queriendo salir a toda costa, miro a todos lados con una sonrisa de notorio alago y rojo hasta las orejas, sus amigos lo miraban como si fueran unos padres orgullosos.

−Señorita Granger−habló Dumbledore atrayendo la atención de Hermione -Nunca nadie me había hecho tantas preguntas como esa niña nacida muggle de Londres cuando la conocí, una pequeña que se ha convertido en la bruja más brillante y hermosa de la época. "El conocimiento es la luz en las tinieblas de los problemas" Gracias por poseer esa luz, cuando todo estuvo más oscuro y utilizarla para ganar esta guerra. Me siento orgulloso de haber podido conocer a tan admirable hechicera de la cual estoy seguro que su nombre aparecerá en muchos libros de ahora en adelante− seguido de una reverencia y aplausos de los retratos Dumbledore la miro paternal con una amplia sonrisa.

Hermione no se daba abasto para secar sus lágrimas con las mangas, Harry estaba radiante y la mano que sostenía la de su amiga le daba cariñosos apretones y la que había puesto en el hombro de Ron le daba suaves palmadas.

A Dumbledore parecía que las lágrimas se le volvían a escapar. -Ahora, vayan a donde tienen que estar-haciendo un gesto con la mano para que salieran de la oficina.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada pero las sonrisas en sus rostros le daban a Dumbledore un hasta luego

-¡Ah!− la voz de Dumbledore los hizo girar de nuevo− ¡Casi lo olvido! señor Weasley ya no pierda más tiempo es ahora o nunca - y guiñándole nuevamente el ojo a Ron salió del retrato tarareando "A Wesley vamos a coronar..."

Ron se volvió a poner rojo, ya que había entendido perfectamente a lo que se refería Dumbledore, pero se dispuso a seguir su camino hacia la puerta del despacho, el cual sus amigos ya habían tomado. Harry y Hermione por supuesto que también sabían de que hablaba Dumbledore, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ella se limitó a sentir una rara sensación en el estómago y el a sonreír deprimidamente ya que aquello le había causado diversión y nerviosismo.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la sala común , como si en sus mentes se hubiesen conectado para acordar ir ahí.

Harry quería dar las condolencias a los Weasley, pero primero quería cerrar los ojos un momento, por unos minutos estar solo, quería prepararse para afrontar lo que venía y para ver a Ginny. Parecía que ese momento con Dumbledore celebrando había sido muy lejano.

Ron también tenía sus razones para ir a la sala común, necesitaba hablar con Harry y con Hermione, lo cual lo ponía bastante nervioso, pero ya lo había dicho Dumbledore , no podía perder más tiempo.

Hermione era la única que parecía dudosa acerca dela idea sobre ir a la sala común. Quería regresar donde el resto de la orden, ayudar a los heridos y con los hechizos para reconstruir Hogwarts, pero aun así ninguna protesta salió de su boca y siguió caminando junto a sus amigos, también se sentía débil y cansada y lo único que le apetecía más que ayudar era acurrucarse en su butaca favorita.

Cuando llegaron encontraron la dama gorda expectante y al verlos sonrió ampliamente -Ohh sabía que vendrían! no podía esperar por verlos, entren , entren -mientras se abría sin pedirles la contraseña.

La sala común estaba vacía e intacta, justo como se había imaginado Harry que estaría, tal vez un poco desordenada , pero sin un rasguño. Se dirigió directamente a las escaleras de caracol para subir a su antiguo dormitorio.

-¡Espera!- dijo Ron. Harry volteó rápidamente y clavo la mirada en el piso

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sé porque vinimos aquí y lo único que tengo que decir es que no tienes por qué sentirte culpable por lo de Fred ... ni por nadie -Ron comenzó a hablar con una voz que se quebraba cada vez más, pero aun así continuó:

-Ellos murieron luchando por el bien de todos y yo estoy orgullosos de ser su hermano.

A Harry le comenzaron a escurrir gruesas lágrimas al igual que a Hermione , quien se habla quedado un poco rezagada en la entrada de la sala.

Ron siguió:

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada , al contrario Harry todos tenemos que agradecerte. Si, murió Fred, pero nació una nueva esperanza para todos-Ambos se apresuraron a encontrarse y se abrazaron bruscamente, rompiendo a llorar juntos.

-Ron lo siento tanto

-No te preocupes hermano apuesto a que él debe estar con Dumbledore haciendo bromas cobre Hermione y yo- Ambos hablaron en susurro y Harry se despegó parcialmente de su amigo para observar a Hermione llorando recargada en la pared con una mano en la boca señal de que no podía con la conmoción de la escena.

-¿Y tú que esperas para venir?- dijo Harry alargando la mano. Ella corrió hacia ellos uniéndose al abrazo.

-Gracias por quedarse conmigo aún cuando no tenían que hacerlo- Los tres compartían lágrimas y sollozos de tristeza, alivio, alegría, agradecimiento y confusión. Sobaban espadas, acariciaban cabellos y apretaban hombros.

-Los amo a los dos- dijo Harry al separarse rosando la mejilla de Hermione y dando una palmada en la espalda de Ron.

En la sonrisa que le ofreció como respuesta Hermione recibió todo el amor que una familia puede dar.

-Y nosotros a ti compañero- dijo Ron revolviéndole el cabello como cuando era el banquete de fin de cursos en primer año y ganaban la copa de la casa.

-Así que.. -dijo Harry secándose las lágrimas, estaba lleno de rasguños y de sangre seca por todas partes.- Creo que Dumbledore tiene razón- continuó, sonriendo con malicia y sin decir otra palabra se apresuró a subir las escaleras, por supuesto que sus amigos comprendieron que su propósito era dejarlos solos.

Ellos se quedaron viendo fijamente por donde se había ido Harry, Hermione bajó la cara y comenzó a limpiarse los restos de lágrimas con el pulgar, Ron hizo lo mismo con las mangas de su camisa. Ambos se voltearon a ver y regresaron la mirada rápidamente a diferentes sitios de la sala común -Valiente Gryffindor- pensó Ron de sí mismo.

Ella se comenzó a mover incómodamente parecía querer sentarse en alguna butaca.

-Vamos Ron- se dio ánimos

-¿Estás cansada?-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar

-Creo que todos lo estamos Ron- respondió ella, dirigiéndose con más confianza al sillón más cercano.

-Lo vas a hacer ya- pensó Ron nuevamente, así que la siguió y se sentó a su lado.

-Hermione yo...- ella lo interrumpió tomando su mano-Ron no tenemos que hablar si no te sientes bien, pasó lo de Fred y...

El entendió lo que ella quería decir y eso hizo que se encendiera una chispa de euforia y con la mirada en la mano de Hermione sobre la suya comenzó a hablar:

-Si Hermione, murió Fred- El levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de ella y continuó

-Murió, pero ya se lo dije a Harry ¿No escuchaste? Él es un héroe ahora, tal vez sea triste ver a George, pero sé que él va a estar bien, todos los van a estar menos yo Hermione ¡Menos yo si me dices que ese beso no fue real!-finalizó levantando la voz y fijando sus ojos en ella.

Hermione sintió que miles de mariposas atacaban su estómago para entrar por un túnel y caer al vacío al escucha a Ron hablar de esa forma y recordar el beso.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no fue real?- Respondió fracasando en su intento de sonar segura de sí misma

-Miedo, tal vez.

-Creo que lo único a lo que debíamos temer ya se ha ido.

-Entiendes de lo que hablo, pero ..- la chispa que se había encendido en el lo estaba quemando como si quisiera explotar y así fue

-¡Maldita sea! Dijo levantándose del sillón desesperado- ¡No sé Hermione! ¡NO SE COMO DECIRTE LO QUE SIGNIFICAS,NO SE COMO HACERTE SENTIR ESPECIAL , PARA DECIRTE QUE ME MUERO POR TENER ALGO CONTIGO, POR TENERTE PARA MI!- Hizo una pausa.

Ella estaba sumida en el sillón como niña pequeña recibiendo un regaño

-Ay no, lo siento lo siento- Dijo Ron retornando al sillón apoyando sus cara sobre sus manos y los codos sobre sus muslos al darse cuenta en la forma en la que le había declarado su amor a su mejor amiga.

-Lo siento por gritar, lo que menos quería era arruinarlo-dijo desde esa posición

-No arruinaste nada Ron- dijo Hermine con una expresión de desconcierto pero con una plena felicidad en su interior

-Claro que si. Te grité. Dime ¿quién hace eso?

-No gritaste tu Ron, gritó tu corazón, estoy segura. Y eso es lo más hermoso que una chica puede esperarse-Al escuchar aquello Ron se relajó en ese instante y se sumió en el sillón como ella lo había hecho un par de minutos antes, estaba demasiado acalorado y rojo, lo cual lo hizo soltar un suspiro y mirar hacia el techo mientras los ojos de Hermione estaban clavados en el.

Ya había hablado con Hermione alguna veces de alguna frma más personal y estado a puento de decir lo que sentía, pero nunca se atrevió siempre estuvieron los compromisos con Harry primero, solo se había limitado a decirle lo bonita que era y aclarado lo de Lavender el día en que Dumbledore murió, pero ese momento ya era un nuevo comienzo, tenia miedo por que ya no podía aplazarlo más, tenía que hablar ahora pero cayó en cuanta de que ya lo había soltado, eso tenía que hacerle las cosas menos complicadas.

Ella estaba quieta, pero dentro de su cabeza y su corazón había una celebración ¡RON SE HABÍA CONFESADO! Eso hacía que las palabras se acumularan en su boca listas para salir y decir que ella también sentía lo mismo.

Cuando ambos se miraron la timidez, las dudas, el miedo se fueron evaporando, como si se alejaran de ellos incorporándose en el ambiente de la sala común, escapando por la ventana y fundiéndose con el aire de Escocia.

Ron se sentía como un estúpido enamorado. Recordó a Lavender, tal vez ella había sentido de esa manera ¡No! Ella solo quería besarme- pensó- creo que nadie puede sentir lo que yo siento por Hermione.

Mientras tanto ella sentía una presión en el pecho, así se debía sentir ser adolescente aunque para ellos que ya eran adultos aquella etapa les estaba llegando hermosamente tarde.

Parecía que habían pasado horas en sus pensamientos pero solo habían transcurrido un para de segundos en medio de una mirada que continuaba.

Ron recorrió con sus ojos la cara de Hermione y solo Merlín sabe como llego tan rápido al otro extremo del sillón donde ella se encontraba. Cuando había llegado cerca de ella, habló.

-Es lo más real que ha existido en en ese mundo- como un tono de seguridad propio de ella

Ron supo enseguida que ella estaba respondiendo su pregunta, sus ojos azules brillaron.

-No sé por que te preocupaba mi respuesta, sé que en el fondo lo sabes- finalizó Hermione

Tomó la mamo de Hermione y aclaró la garganta, a ella se le hizo un nudo en la panza y se sintió como una tonta niña cursi , pero aquello era excitante, no se había sentido tan feliz ningún otro día.

-Se que te he hecho mucho daño, aunque te juro que no fue mi intención lastimarte, pero si me lo permites Hermione, podría pasar el resto de mi vida compensando con creces los momentos en los que te hice sentir mal.

Hizo una pausa y Hermione tenia una pequeña sonrisa enmarcada por lagrimas, valiente y fuerte pero delicada y frágil a la vez.

Ron continuó -En verdad te amo Hermione. Me gustas desde hace mas de lo que me gustaría admitir, y me di cuenta de que te amo en el funeral de Dumbledore. Se que con palabras no comprenderas la magnitud de lo que siento, solo déjame desmostrartelo, aunque ya comencé mal por que ni si quiera sé como aparaecer una flor para este momento o algo así como com lo que tu mereces y esas cosas que le gustan a las chicas.

-Ron no merezco nada más que a alguien que me ha protegido todo estos años, de todas las personas que han sido groseras o crueles conmigo (excepto de el mismo) -Ron quien ya se había relajado se volvió a tensar al escuchar eso y Hermione solto una risita.

-Quiero decir... no importa lo que hayas hecho , han sido realmente tonterías, hay cosas mas importantes: cada una de las cosas que has hecho por mi desde primer año ante estas cosas, las veces que hemos peleado se resumen a nada.

La sonrisa de Hermione se ampliaba poco a poco acompañada por la de Ron

Pero de pronto Hermione se tornó apenada -Y.. Tu también me gustabas, desde hace mucho, desde que recibimos la placa de prefectos para ser exacta

Ron abrió los ojos de sorpresa a recordar que fue también ese verano en Grimmauld Place cuando se dio cuenta que le gustaba Hermione

Como sea, eso no es importante, el punto es -apretó la mano deRon -No puedo merecer a alguien mejor que tu por que no existe y te diré por que; Has sido tan valiente desde que te sacrificaste en el juego de ajedrez hasta -hubo una expresión sombría en Hermione - desarmaste a Bellatrix para salvarme, ni siquiera los aurores más experimentados habían logrado hacerlo

Ahora Ron se retorcía apenado y alagado al mismo tiempo

-No.. este .. no fue nada, lo hice por que estabas en peligro.

-Exacto- dijo Hermione -Fue algo muy poderoso dentro de ti para lograr hacer el hechizo por eso yo creo que ya me has demostrado demasiado, con eso supe que tu también... Ojala te des cuenta y pueda demostrarte que te amo a ti también

-Por supuesto!- Ron parecía caer en cuenta de algo.- Me lo has demostrado siempre, solo que hasta ahora lo veo así.

Hermione se sonrojo -¿ a que.. a .. que te refieres?

-Tus lagrimas! sea cual sea la razón jamás te vi llorar por nadie más, tal ez eso quería decir que te importaba .

Ella lo miró con toda la ternura que podía acumular en sus ojos.- Así es Ron

-¿Crees que .. podamos ser.. este no.. ovios?-dijo Ron con la cara de mayor preocupación que tenía

Hermione reía acarcajadas en sus adrentros, tal vez por las cosquillas en la panza, aunque también la acompañaba una cada vez más fuerte presión en el pecho y un aretado nudo en la garganta pero nada de esto era de tristeza, miro al suelo con una sonrisa tímida, reprimiendo la bomba de sensaciones y haciendo sufrir a Ron que palidecia cada vez más temiendo algún rechazo.

-No tienes por que poner esa cara Ron

El la miró con las duda e impaciencia

-Ya sabías que te diría que si

Ron dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y sonrío ampliamente al igual que ella que lo miraba nuevamente con duda mientas el se acercaba a ella

-Ehh..puedo?- preguntó con la cara y orejas del rojo más intenso y a mirada de un poodle

Hermione se mojó los labios inconcientemente y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa

Ron se acercó lentamente midiendo cada movimiento intentando ser delicado, tomó con sus manos temblorosas el rostro de Hermione y lo observó, a ella le temblaban las piernas

Fue atrayéndola hacia el procurando que todo saliera perfecto, cuando por fin sus bocas estuvieron juntas las mariposas que Hermione lleva a en el estomago comenzaban a escapar por su boca y transferirse a la de Ron y este ya luchaba con la sensación de que el corazón se le estaba escapando del pecho, cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo y una suave presión que ambos llevaron a cabo hacia que viajara una corriente eléctrica hacia dentro de sus cuerpos.

Ese beso era básicamente presión - roce- presión , no como el torpe beso de hace algunas horas antes lleno de arrebato y euforia , si, a una parte de la relación de ambos contenía eso pero otra parte era pureza y amor excesivo y ese beso era representativo de esa parte

Hermione subió sus manos también temblorosas y las apoyó en el pecho de Ron , este deslizó una de sus manos hacia la nuca de Hermione y la otra hacia su espalda

Ya habían estado muy cerca otras veces , pero ahora era diferente, comenzaron a entre abrir los labios ligeramente para atrapar tímidamente los labios del otro, los movimientos seguían siendo suaves caricias que provocaban un hechizo bombarda en el interior, el otro beso había sido un impulso, la gota que derramó el vaso de toda la tensión contenida en ellos, pero con este se estaban dando la oportunidad de sentirlo, ya no estaban en medio de una batalla, ni tenían a Harry enfrente.

En un momento detuvieron el beso y sus labios quedaron rozándose, se separaron lentamente, ahora rozaban sus narices, cuando estaban a un palmo de distancia, Ron resopló y Hermione soltó un suspiro consecuencia de la exquisites que había experimentado segundo antes

Como si tuviera algún tipo de imán se pegaron fuertemente en un abrazo brusco y desesperado

-No sé como pude perder tanto tiempo- dijo Ron

-Es que tenia que llegar el tiempo correcto- dijo Hermione

Ron asintió hundiendo más su cara en el espacio entre el cuello y la clavícula de Hermione, mientras ella hacia lo mismo

Cuando se separaron y se miraron se apreciaron renovados, ya no eran la cara sucia y las heridas y rasguños en todas partes

La cara de Hermione aunque estaba sucia y con rasguños y cortes por todas partes con los pómulos más prominentes que antes debido a malcomer y los labios resecos y un solo caminito de cara limpia por donde había pasado sus lagrimas, al igual se veía Ron que tenía un profundo corte en una ceja, a pesar de eso, ambos estaban radiantes y llenos de paz

Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y la apretó sin despegar la mirada de sus manos entre lazas dijo:

-Eres mi novia- arqueando las cejas como si fuera lo mas increíble del mundo- Ya quiero ver la cara de Krum cuando se entere

-Ronald!

-Lo siento- Levantó la cara para mirarla como poodle de nuevo

Ella soltó una risita tonta y en ese instante se preguntó si de ahora en adelante iba a actuar como descerebrada todo el tiempo. Pero la respuesta que ella misma se daría no le importo

-Ya era hora no?- Ron se acercó y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios pero en seguida se retiró enrojecido

-Lo... lo siento

-Se supone que eres mi novio ... y puedes hacerlo sin disculparte Ron no recuerdo que a Lavender le pidieras disculpas- dijo ella tratando de sonar seria

-Si, es verdad pero no quiero que pienses que ..tu sabes solo quiero besarte y esas cosas y además tu no eres Lavender. Aunque bueno si quiero besarte quiero decir desde hace mucho lo quiero , o sea que...- comenzaba a rascarse la nuca.

-Puedo acostumbrarme-dijo tímidamente

Era algo realmente espiritual entre ellos dos, tenían 18 y no parecían las dos personas explosivas que eran...

 **¡Gracias por leer! Esperen la segunda parte**

 **[Si alguien tiene cuenta en TUMBLR déjenla en los cometarios para que nos sigamos :)]**

Limpiar Texto

 **Capítulos**

 **Cicatrices Parte I:Confesión**

 **EDITAR ESTE CAPÍTULO**  
Comenta este capítulo


End file.
